34th_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cecelia Sanchez
"No one speaks. I can't pretend I knew any of them well. But I'm thinking of those three kids hanging on to Cecelia when they took her away." -Katniss talking about Cecelia in Catching Fire Cecelia was the last victor of District 8. She won The 58th Hunger Games at the age of 17. She is seen as a hero, since she was very resourceful and smart when she won her Games. Sources: * fanshungergames.wikia.com/wiki/Cecelia_Sanchez * https://the-66th-hunger-games.wikia.com/wiki/Cecelia_Sanchez 58th Hunger Games After training, she learned that her odds of winning were 5 - 1. She also allied with the District 1 Male, the District 10 Female, and the District 10 Male. She would later use this alliances to survive longer than the other tributes in the Games During the beginning- middle of the stages of the Games, she was good at using a sword and throwing knives. She killed 4 tributes in the bloodbath in this way. She also takes care of the D10 Male whenever he got injured. In the final days of her Games, only 3 Tributes were left: The District 4 male, The District 7 male and Cecelia. In combat, The District 4 male was hurt really badly, and the District 7 male was killed. The District 4 male went after Cecelia but was trapped in a net she had sown out of vines (since she's from 8,). He died within minutes of his wounds, making Cecelia victor. After the 61st Games She married a man shortly after her Games and during the Victory Tour. She had three children: one boy, Adrian (67ADD), then another boy, Jute (69ADD) and a girl, Linn (71ADD). She was later reaped in The 75th Hunger Games, leaving her husband, John Sanchez, and three children. 67th Games She was one of the mentors for this year, along with Indigo Weaver. However, their tributes died anyways. She joins a party with some of the other mentors during her time mentoring the tributes. Maika Sheert only joins the party after hearing her being there, since he is his hero. She is last seen getting in a car when her tributes died along with Indigo. The 75th Hunger Games When reaped for the Games, she is pulls away from her three crying children, in which Effie says, "Oh no, not Cecelia!". During the parade, she was wearing a long white dress. During training, she is mentioned by Katniss that she and Woof are at the survival stations. Katniss wants to ally with her, for her motherly instinct. She is described as being 30 or so during this time. She was stationed on the pedestal next to Jackson Spidell and Megan possibly. During the initial start of the Games, she was killed in the initial Cornucopia bloodbath. She placed 17th, and was killed by Brutus. She lasted 5:05 seconds while being in the arena. Her cannon can be heard when Katniss and her alliance are running in the jungle. On the following night, Katniss sees her death portrait and remembers her on the day of the reaping. That year, she was mentored by Savera. Mockingjay When District 13 broke in the Capitol to save the remaining victors held hostage, her name was seen on a black pillar, along with her other victors from 8. Trivia * Her name in Latin means: Blind. zxcvbnm.jpeg Screen Shot 2018-09-24 at 3.08.00 PM.png Unknown-1sas.jpeg Category:Victors